Смуши/Галерея
Первый сезон Sleep Spells S1E14 Princess Smooshy's arm reaches for Star.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy appears.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'I want your face!'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy wants to steal Star's face.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'you hurt me in my butt'.png S1E14 Narwhal in Princess Smooshy's butt.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'I don't have any ears'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy takes a selfie.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'on the run from St. O's'.png S1E14 Star 'you can't stay here'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'you're going to St. O's'.png S1E14 Smooshy compares her and Star's height.png S1E14 Smooshy compares her and Star's width.png S1E14 Smooshy compares her and Star's faces.png S1E14 Star and Smooshy take a selfie.png S1E14 Smooshy lasers Star's face off.png S1E14 Star's face comes off.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy's face comes off.png S1E14 Star and Princess Smooshy trade faces.png S1E14 Guards mistake Star for Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Guards picking up Star.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy wears Star's face.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy proud of her plan.png S1E14 Star and Marco make fun of Smooshy's plan.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'it's not funny'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy grabs Star.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy abducts Star.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy runs off with Star.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy slides down the rail.png S1E14 Marco runs past Smooshy in hiding.png S1E14 Marco notices Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy laughing awkwardly.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy grabs a vine.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy travels up on a vine.png S1E14 Smooshy swings through the house.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy slams into a wall.png S1E14 Smooshy crashes onto the roof.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy takes another selfie.png S1E14 Star's dress snags on antenna.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy nose grab.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy climbs onto loft roof.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy and Star silhouettes.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy opens a portal.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy laughing evilly.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy hears Marco.png S1E14 Smooshy 'be careful on this roof'.png S1E14 Smooshy 'slippery from the evening dew'.png S1E14 Star kicking Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy lasering Star's face.png S1E14 Dr. Marco 'you don't have to do this'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'no, thank you'.png S1E14 Smooshy approaches the portal.png S1E14 Star 'use your mind karate!'.png S1E14 Marco tells Princess Smooshy to stop.png S1E14 Smooshy reminds Marco 'I don't have any ears'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy feeling sad.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy confessing.png S1E14 Star listens to Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'my mind is telling me'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'I like my future'.png S1E14 Star smiles at Princess Smooshy.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy smiling.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy 'I don't like my future!'.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy takes one last selfie.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy about to escape.png S1E14 Smooshy hit in the face with textbook.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy drops Star.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy falling off the roof.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy covered in bruises.png S1E14 Princess Smooshy sees the blue lion.png S1E14 Guards take Princess Smooshy away.png Третий сезон Princess Turdina S3E16 Princess Smooshy wants a group selfie.png S3E16 Marco and princesses in a group selfie.png S3E16 Star Butterfly pulling Marco Diaz aside.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy captured by Miss Heinous.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy looking drained of energy.png S3E16 Rasticore powers off Miss Heinous' machine.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy falls onto the ground.png S3E16 Gemini holding up Princess Smooshy's head.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy weakly taking a selfie.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей